1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for a socket, and particularly to a contact for a ZIF socket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a contact 6 for a ZIF socket generally comprises a base portion 61, a connecting portion 62 connected to the base portion 61 and a body portion 63 extending from the connecting portion 62. The base portion 61 forms a pair of fixing protrusions 611 on opposite edges thereof for being interferentially received in a housing 8 (see FIG. 3) whereby the base portions 61 are linearly aligned. The body portion 63 is U-shaped and forms a receiving portion 631 extending from the connecting portion 62 for receiving a pin 7 of a chipset (not shown) and a mating tail 632 extending from the receiving potion 631 for engaging with the pin 7.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, when the pin 7 is moved to engage with the mating tail 632 of the contact 6 from the receiving portion 631, a force f caused by resisting the movement of the pin 7 is exerted on the contact 6. Thus, an accompanying moment for the force f is created but does not act on the center of mass of the contact 6. Since the body portion 63 is U-shaped, a normal force from the mating tail 632 being exerted on the pin 7 is insufficient to maintain a stable contact resistance. Furthermore, the U-shaped body portion 63 does not promote the implementation of zero insertion force. Additionally, the linear alignment of interference between the base portions 61 of the contacts 6 and the housing 8 causes deformation of the housing.